Mi más preciado tesoro
by Dei-chan186
Summary: Su nombre misteriosamente me recordaba a una melodía... a una canción que misteriosamente no lo había escuchado nunca por aquí, una melodía bastante agradable y melancólica a la vez; de ese tipo de melodías que provocan sonreír y al mismo tiempo soltar unas cuantas lágrimas.


¡Hola! Reviví en... ¿El fandom de Angel beats? Woow ._.

Como iba diciendo, aquí les voy dejando un fic que me salió en un día que estaba mal...deprimida y toda la cosa cuando salió esta elegante idea. Ojalá les agrade n.n

**Aclaración:** Ni Angel Beats ni los personajes me pertenecen. Todos sus derechos al quien creo todo esto (no me digas)

* * *

><p>Un día más, otro día en el que conservo la vida…vida que anhelara extinguirse.<p>

Mi vida prácticamente pende de un hilo, el hilo fino y delicado que quisiera que se cortara para así poder estar tranquila…estar en paz.

Soy sólo una carga, un estorbo que ocupa este mundo. Siempre me lo he preguntado, ¿Por qué sigo viva? ¿Por qué aún me mantengo luchando por aquel hilo fino, temiendo que este se rompiera en cualquier momento? Si, temo el ya no estar atada en este mundo y no ver a mi mamá. Eso es, mi madre es el motivo por el cual me mantengo luchando así sea que no sirva para nada.

Mi madre siempre me ha cuidado desde que ocurrió ese fatal día…día que no recuerdo por el motivo de que era apenas una niña, pero aún así las secuelas de aquel accidente han quedado intactas en mi cuerpo, recordándome una y otra vez ese desastroso acontecimiento que quisiera olvidar…que desearía no haber ocurrido nunca. Me contó que mi cuerpo está totalmente inservible a causa de un atropello ocurrido hace diez años, es decir cuando apenas tenía cinco años; mi cuerpo ha quedado tan inservible que tan solo puedo mover la cabeza mientras que las demás partes han quedado totalmente inmóviles en un estado permanente.

Quizás… mi mamá esté contenta de que almenos esté con vida y haya sobrevivido, pero por otra parte se ha de sentir demasiado desconsolada al saber que mi invalidez es irreversible.

En breves palabras: Viviré discapacitada y moriré discapacitada.

Observo hacia el tejado distraídamente al tiempo que yacía en mi cama. En estos momentos es en el que me pregunto: Si hubiera sabido que mi vida sería un completo fracaso, ¿Por qué no elegí la vida de una oruga? O almenos de las personas comunes y corrientes que tienen sus partes del cuerpo completas, prácticamente perfectos. Bueno, para mí lo son.

El resto de mis pensamientos fue cortado abruptamente por un sonido agudo como algo rompiéndose. Ladeé mi cabeza hacia mi derecha visualizando hacia la ventana y me di cuenta que había un pequeño agujero en la misma. Mi vista rodó hacia el suelo observando los diminutos fragmentos de cristal y que entre todo eso, una pelota de beisbol yacía en el centro, dándose a notar que ese objeto había sido el causante de que la ventana se agrietara y se rompiera parcialmente.

– Mira lo que hiciste, Hinata –La voz algo lejana de una persona alzando la voz alcanzó a mis oídos– Irás por ella

– ¡¿Otra vez?! –La voz de otro chico se hizo notar un poco molesta– Ya es la cuarta vez con esta

– Tienes que ir siempre porque todas las veces lo provocas…

– Que más da –El tal Hinata se dio por vencido con un bufido–

¿Eso quiere decir que vendrá aquí? ¿A este lugar? El tan sólo pensarlo me alegraba y me daba un poco de curiosidad al mismo tiempo ya que acostumbro estar sola en estas horas, pues mi mamá tiene que trabajar para poder mantenerme; mi padre lastimosamente no puede debido a que murió cuando tenía siete años, dejando a mi madre en una sumida tristeza, pena y melancolía. Lo que más desearía en esta corta vida es ver a mi madre sonriendo, ver a mi madre llena de vida de nuevo… y cuando ese día llegue estaré muy feliz.

Y cuando ese día llegue…

Podré descansar en paz

– Lo siento, lo siento –La voz de aquel chico de hace unos momentos se hizo presente en mi habitación. Sonrió con un poco de torpeza mientras que su mano izquierda se posaba encima de su cabeza– No era mi intención golpearle su…

El me había visto y yo lo había visto a él. Mi corazón latía con fuerza pero, ¿Por qué? Su profunda mirada azulina y cabello del mismo color me cautivaron enseguida, provocando que no pudiera despegar mi mirada hacia él por ningún segundo, por ningún motivo. Era extraño, tenía la sensación y la certeza de que lo había visto antes, de que él y yo habíamos tenido una conexión anteriormente.

¿Dónde? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

No paraba de cuestionarme en mis pensamientos ¿Quizás tuvimos algo que ver en nuestras vidas anteriores o algo así? Suena definitivamente absurdo y hasta me reiría con esa idea pero, ¿Y si era verdad? Después de todo… ¿Qué estoy arriesgando?

Hinata…

Su nombre misteriosamente me recordaba a una melodía... a una canción que misteriosamente no lo había escuchado nunca por aquí, una melodía bastante agradable y melancólica a la vez; de ese tipo de melodías que provocan sonreír y al mismo tiempo soltar unas cuantas lágrimas.

_Por que es mi más preciado tesoro_

_[Ichiban no takaramono]_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autora:<strong> ¿Qué tal les pareció? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Estúpidamente mal narrado? Todo esto es posible por los comentarios, si desean dejen reviews... pero... dejen alguna señal si les agradó o no e.e

Ahora, también necesito que me comenten algo (ya va la latosa de nuevo) ¿Desean que lo continue o lo dejo ahí nomás?

Nos veremos en otra ocasión (si me da para escribir sobre este fandom de nuevo ._.)

Cuídense y coman bien (no como yo que me muero de hambre como castigo ;n; )


End file.
